First Year
by decentenough
Summary: Is it so bad to be friends with a Weasley? I found myself wondering. You tell me.   -Please read the disclaimer and, R&R!


**Title: **First Year

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Is it really so bad to be friends with a Weasley? I found myself wondering. You tell me.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The plot's not also mine. Just. . . Argh. I'll explain it on the author's note at the end. Hope you enjoy this one. ;) **(This fic's reposted.)**

* * *

><p><strong>First Year<strong>

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The sound of Professor McGonagall's sharp voice rang throughout the Great Hall, and I could see the rest of the students and the nervous-looking first years look at me. I lifted my chin confidently and walked past a gaggle of witches, wizards, Muggles, and Mudbloods, including the huge Potter and Weasley clan.

I knew the reputation of my family was rather shoddy, owing to the things my beloved grandfather and respectable father did during the Second Wizarding War, and I was determined to set things right. They would see that the Malfoy family was still to be respected and even feared.

Amidst the throng of students I set my eyes on the group sitting at the Slytherin table. They were to be my house fellows, and I would accept no others. I could see her there, sitting between a rather scraggly third year and a haughty sixth year. Willow Atlanta Riddle.

She and I met the previous summer, when she divulged a rather nasty secret that had turned my father and grandfather deathly pale and caused my grandmother to drop her favourite china teacup. Mother had even clamped a protective hand on my shoulder, while I had simply stared at the second year Slytherin student, who stared back at me intensely.

I must admit we didn't expect it to happen, but compared to my parents and grandparents, I was taking the news rather well. Willow had stayed with us for a few weeks before Apparating to her home in southern London. I did try and visit her a few days before term started, but Mother was being rather protective as always.

The stool felt wobbly but I sat down anyway. Out of the corner of my eye I saw McGonagall pick up the Sorting Hat and place it over my head. She had barely lowered it when it screamed "Slytherin!"  
>With a smirk, I hopped down the stool and weaved my way to the Slytherin table. "Yeah, Malfoy!" cheered one ecstatic second-year, who I acknowledged with a slight tilt of my head. After I sat down opposite Willow, she gave me a patronizing stare.<p>

"So, do you think you can live up to the Malfoy name?" she asked me while giving me a rather frosty look. "The Potterheads are here, plus the Weasels. I heard you smiled at one of them back on the train."

"Is that why you're so upset?" I asked her, meeting her gaze.

Willow snorted, completely ignoring the Sorting. "What do you think? They're filth, Scorpius. You shouldn't mix with the lot of them."

"It was just a bloody smile!" I protested loudly, causing the students nearby to freeze and stare at me.

"Oh start with a smile, and before you know it you'll be friends with them," Willow muttered, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

I rolled my eyes as "Weasley, Rose" stepped on the platform. Willow seemed to notice where - or who - I was looking at and reached over and yanked my ear.

"What in Merlin's name did you do that for?" I hissed, rubbing my sore ear.

"Stop looking at her!" Willow whispered furiously.

"Well har dee har har, Willow, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I scowled. "Am I not allowed to look at whoever I want? Is it a capital crime?"

"It is if you're staring at her," she seethed, her tone dripping with venom.

"Fine. You know what? I think I'll just ignore you for the rest of the day. Quit harping about who I should look or smile at; I don't let people tell me what to do," I told her.

Willow blanched. "I swear, if you weren't my cousin…"

"You'd kill me or push me off the highest tower," I replied idly, watching Rose join her cousins at the Gryffindor table. "Threaten me with something new this time."

Muttering, Willow began toying with her wand, which was composed of a single phoenix feather and made of strong oak. I eyed it once before looking back up at the platform, where a scared first year was waiting on tenterhooks for his house to be called. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose talking to her cousin, Albus Severus, who cast me furtive glances every now and then. Finally I turned my gaze on them straight on; Albus attempted to stare me down but failed. Willow, ever the watchful cousin, noticed what I was doing and whipped around, giving Rose and Albus her coldest look.

The two cousins quickly averted their eyes, a fact that was not lost on Albus' older brother, James Sirius, who scowled darkly at Willow.

Willow glared back for a few more seconds before facing me. "I can't stand them," she growled softly, her eyes blazing. For a few seconds I was strongly reminded of her mother, my Grandaunt Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Nobody's forcing you to be friends with them," I reminded her as the plates in front of us were suddenly filled with food. "Just ignore them."

"For a first year you're quite serious," she said, grabbing a pork chop while I helped myself to mashed potatoes.

"I get that a lot. I suppose it's because I keep spending time with my grandfather," I replied.

Willow shrugged. "Well at least you're not scared shitless unlike those other twerps," she finished before proceeding to attack the contents of her plate.

While she ate, I took the opportunity to observe the Weasley and Potter clan, who all seemed very close. Just as I was about to take a sip of fresh orange juice, my eyes locked on to hers.

Rose Weasley.

She gave me a nervous smile before disappearing behind the red bushy hair she inherited from her mother and father. I studied her for a few more seconds.

_Is it really so bad to be friends with a Weasley?_ I found myself wondering.

You tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**This story is not mine. I repeat, NOT MINE. My guy friend wrote this one because we're role playing Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy at the current moment. He created this story 'possibly', to answer the story that I wrote (Worth It). As you can see, this is taken from Scorpius' point of view while my story is taken from Rose's point of view.

I have no permission whatsoever to publish this one but, he's my friend. And I find this one fascinating that I couldn't just sit there at take all this fanfiction to myself. So I decided to publish this. I hope you guys wouldn't bash me for this one.

One more thing. He still hadn't put up chapter 2. Not that I know that there will be chapter 2 but, reading this, I know this has to continue. Right?

Okay so, **reviews everyone**! I'll try to contact him and tell him I posted his fic here. I just hope he wouldn't get mad.


End file.
